<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>missed you by specialagentrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533820">missed you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin'>specialagentrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x11 coda, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), slight - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15x11 coda</p><p>Jack doesn't want to sleep alone tonight, and he needs to talk to Sam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>missed you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>‘Sam?’ Jack had knocked gently on his bedroom door, still deciding whether or not to tug his sleeves down or roll them up. When he hadn’t gotten an answer, he opened the door slowly to see Sam pulling his shirt off. He flushed red, standing in the doorway awkwardly. ‘Sam?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Jack? Is everything okay?’ He raised an eyebrow, folding the orange and blue plaid shirt. ‘Cas and Dean okay?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Yes! Just…’ Jack gestured to his exposed upper half of his body, and the younger Winchester passed a nervous smile. Grabbing a black shirt, he tugged it on quickly. ‘Sorry.’</p><p> </p><p>‘No, it’s okay. I should’ve paid more attention.’ He sits on the edge of the bed, patting the empty space beside it and Jack hesitates, staring at his hands. </p><p> </p><p>If he stays for a bit, they both know where it’ll end up. Jack glanced nervously at Sam, and his heart jumps, because he’s wearing the same look on his face. Tentatively, he walks over to Sam, reaches out and cradles his face. They both just -- stare into each other's eyes, trying to get some sort of idea of what the other is thinking and Jack starts tearing up, because he wants this, he wants to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>Jack kisses his lips quickly. He flushes again, trying to pull his hands away softly but Sam’s grabbed them, placing them back onto his face and holding his hands gently yet firm. And then, Sam stands up, Jack looking so much more shorter. </p><p> </p><p>Sam leans down and kisses him slow, biting Jack’s lower lip and tugging slightly, as if that was some sort of confirmation that whatever was happening wasn’t a dream. </p><p> </p><p>Everything is racing. His heart, thoughts, room -- it’s becoming blurry and Jack lets his tears fall, because this is what he wanted and he has it and no one is writing his story but himself. </p><p> </p><p>‘Shit. Jack, I’m sorry, I misread everything --’</p><p> </p><p>‘No, I’m happy. I’m really happy, Sam.’ Jack smiles at him -- and -- well, he can’t exactly think about God the same way anymore -- hell if that isn’t one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen in his life. </p><p> </p><p>‘I’m happy, too.’ Sam grins, kissing Jack’s forehead gently. ‘I missed you.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I know. I missed you and Dean and Castiel. I missed my dads a lot.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you like to go somewhere? Anywhere you want, you don’t have to have an exact location in mind yet. I think we all need a break.’ </p><p> </p><p>Jack grinned, nodding his head. ‘Yes! I missed that a lot too. But I missed you more.’</p><p>‘I missed you too.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I know. I heard about Eileen.’ Jack says, and Sam flinches at the name. ‘You don’t need to apologize, there is nothing to be forgiven.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I kissed her, Jack.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I understand.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘You should be upset with me. I didn’t try to get you out of the empty.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Because there isn’t a way to come out. You were trying to move on, because I was dead.’ He replies, and gives Sam a hard glare when he tries to say something. ‘Billie grabbed me.’</p><p> </p><p>That changes the topic quickly, and Jack knows the conversation has been shelved. Sam looks, shocked. ‘What? How?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t know.’ He shrugs. ‘All she had said was, it’s time. And that she would tell me when I was ready.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Ready? Ready for what?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I -- I don’t know.’ </p><p> </p><p>It’s silent between the two of them for a bit, and Sam is the first one to break the silence. </p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get tired of standing. Do you want to --’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes!’ Jack gladly replies, because he honestly didn’t want to sleep in his own room tonight, fearing that the Empty would grab him. Sam awkwardly slips underneath the cover and lifting the blanket up, and Jack slides right next to him, throwing an arm over. Jack rests his head on Sam’s shoulder, as he curls up against him and legs tangle with each other.</p><p> </p><p>‘Can I say that I love you?’ Sam murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I love you.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Then I love you.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I love you too, Sam.’ Jack’s eyes flutter close, and lets himself drift off with his hand on Sam’s neck, pulse thrumming underneath his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>🌻</p><p>talk to me? <a href="https://specialagentrin.tumblr.com/">specialagentrin</a>  requests? <a href="https://tfw-needs-baby.tumblr.com/">tfw-needs-baby</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🌻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>